1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to apparatus and methods for handling tubulars. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a remotely operated joint elevator.
2. Description of the Related Art
When drilling wells in the oil and gas industry using a drilling rig, the operation of hoisting tubulars onto the rig floor is commonly accomplished by using an elevator suspended within the derrick of the rig. Usually the elevator is sized and constructed to be suitable only for handling single tubular joints (i.e. not a string of joints connected together). Such an elevator is referred to as a “single joint elevator” or “SJE”. Single joint elevators are typically opened and closed manually.
There are several problems associated with the use of manually operated single joint elevators. One problem is that a single joint elevator sized for large diameter tubulars (such as 16″ or above) would be necessarily large itself and manual operation would become onerous and cumbersome. Another problem is that there are occasions during the tubular hoisting process when the single joint elevator must be opened or closed, but is out of reach of the personnel on the rig. In such circumstances a crew member is usually attached to a winch, and is physically lifted and suspended adjacent the elevator in order to operate it. Clearly this is a hazardous situation. A further problem is that manual operation of equipment (even when within reach) presents safety hazards, such as trapping fingers or the inadvertent release of a tubular from the elevator. Therefore there is a need for a remotely-operated elevator, particularly one suitable for handling large diameter tubulars.